James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan '''(b. 11 August), more commonly known just as '''Jamie Jordan, is a pure-blood wizard and member of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to Xanthas Jordan and the late Daphne Sevchenko. He was also the younger brother of Gregory and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, Jamie and his siblings were raised to believe that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their pure-blood status. However, his tendency to act out in rebellious ways often had him marked as the disappointment of his family. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where he followed tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. During his time at Hogwarts, he gained a reputation as a serious, violent and foul-mouthed bully, often terrorising students who threatened his sister or just for the fun of it — carried out in a manner similar to his father when he had been at school. Biography Early life James Yevhen Jordan was born on the 11th August to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Wiltshire, England. Though it was common knowledge that the Jordan family had been inbreeding with cousins for years, Xanthas had managed to secure their family's blood status without doing so by marrying outside of Britain's small pool of available pure-bloods and into the Sevchenko family, who hailed from Ukraine. Jamie had three siblings: Gregory and Archie, twins born a year prior to him, and Amy, born two years after him. All four children were spoiled but expected to follow tradition; the Jordans had supposedly been in Slytherin House for centuries and disapproved of any relatives who diverged — such as his great-aunt Juliet. Hogwarts years First year Once at Hogwarts, Jamie was Sorted into the Slytherin House, like many other members of his family. His childhood had been unhappy and by adolescence he had come to hate most of his relatives. His hostile personality made it hard for him to form friendships, and no more than a few months in, his mother Daphne committed suicide. Though deeply upset, Jamie compartmentalised his grief and focused on caring for Amy instead. The winter he returned home, their father's abuse turned more savage. This, inevitably, lead to the development of Jamie's own violent personality. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts he had rapidly created rivalries and fallen out with nearly everyone in his year, including Grady Jorkins, with whom he had already initiated a heated duel. He had also taken to bullying other students, both emotionally and physically. Some point following this Professor Sentiatla attempted to reason with him, but Jamie merely lost his temper and started destroying her possessions. Third year Jamie was spotted by Elliot Potter at the first year Sorting, who was startled by the rude gestures he was making towards Amy. She confirmed his lack of maturity and stated that "all" her brothers play Quidditch, so it can be assumed that at some point between his first and third year, Jamie had already attained the position of Beater on his Quidditch team. When his sister was Sorted into Slytherin, Jamie was'' "the loudest clapping."'' Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Jamie was a short and stocky boy that had features much like the rest of his family, with brown curly hair, big brown eyes, prominent brows and a "fine-boned" face. He was freckled and relatively muscular. He was also said to appear more rough than his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty apparently passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be more overshadowed by his rude and hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother, and at times his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. He moved erratically and suffered from occasional facial tics such as raising his eyebrows. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance suffered due to a lack of care for his appearance. He had thinned slightly, with dark circles under his eyes, longer hair and the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteriorated once again when Elliot became sick: he was unshaven, and did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being one running down his left side like lightning. Some of these scars were covered with different tattoos, including an old Ukranian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his forearm. After leaving Hogwarts he lost all hearing in his left ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: * Duelling: * Alchemy: * Quidditch: Like his brothers, Jamie was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as a Beater. He was recognised as a fine Quidditch player, although his talents were enhanced due to him usually owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant, who did not have good sportsmanship and mostly resorted to foul play. He had been sent off from a match before, and had even been disrespectful to his own captains on occasion, going as far as to beat one who had offended him. Possessions * First wand: * Second wand: * Owl: * Rings: Relationships Family Parents Siblings Elliot Potter Children Potter family Vakby Nelda Hookum Noah Hilliard Etymology * James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. * Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". * Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. * While not fluent in Ukrainian, Jamie was shown to have been mildly well-versed. It is likely his mother would have taught him some of the language. Trivia * Jamie shares a first name with Lucky Peltier. Though the two go by different aliases, both of them are still shown to be extremely territorial in regards to sharing their first name. Gallery Jamie.png|Jamie in his fifth year at Hogwarts Jamie_11.jpg Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie_09.jpg Jamie_12.jpg Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png